


About the Author

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about my character, Bill Thompson and his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the Author

Bill Thompson is a #1 New York Bestseller mystery novelist. He wrote over 40 Lynda Conway mysteries.

He wrote his first Lynda Conway novel, The Missing Models when he first got engaged to his wife, Tina Thomson. She is an owner and chef of her own Mexican restaurant named Tina's in their hometown, Detroit, Michigan. They have a twelve - year - old son named Ken.

Bill's also part of an asthma charity called Asthma, Allergy and Inflammation Research Charity and an anxiety charity support called Anxiety Disorders Association of America. He has had asthma a few years ago and decided to join a charity to find a cure for asthma and has had an anxiety disorder called agrophobia for many years but had been a part of the charity for a long time. His dream is to become the second James Patterson. His Lynda Conway are very popular and he does not wish to stop anytime soon.


End file.
